pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Old Guilds
These are guilds that were founded early PMU 7, PMU 6 and possibly stone age PMU, before the new guild system that was established early 2012. The guild system in PMU 6 differed from the creation of a guild in PMU 7. In PMU 6, all one needed to create their own guild was obtain 20,000 Poke, then talk to a staff member and tell them the name to get it created. List of guilds #/Symbol *'Burnout~ *~Neon Blast~ A *Akatsuki *Alliance Warriors B *Bladez Gang *Blargh <3 *Blazing Death *Blazing Dragons *Brawl Legends C *Chaos *COSMIC 'SPLOSION *CrimsonNightTsuki *CSI Organization 36 D *Dark Sega (?) *Dark Sky *Dausk Fanclub *Demon Of The Flower Patch *Dragon Guardians *Dragon Riders *Dream Crushers E *Eevee Family *Eevee's Team *Elite Sunyster *En Garde F *FarFriendship Explorers *Fullmetal Alchemists G *Golden Elites *Golden Warriors *Guardians of Ga'hoole *Guardians of the Wind H *Helping Pokés *Hi-Gakure I *I have a cookie *Illegal Furret *IM DOING HOMEWORK LEAVE ME ALONE J K *King of Beggers! *Kingdom Hearts L *Legendaries M *Mega Chu Pals *Marshmellows N *Nightview Guard *Northern Natu Tribe O *Organization LXIX *Otaku Team P *Path Of The Dragon *Peace Masters *Pink Vegetable *PMU Elites *PMU Helpers *PMU Outlaws' *PMU Power *PokeKnights *Poke Brigade *Pretty People *Pure Spirit *Purrfect Kat Q R *Raging Angels *RazorHell S *Sage of Vegetables *Seeking Surprises *Shinax Alliance *Siblings of Darkness *Sphere of Heaven *Starstrike Legend T *Team Aeroblast *Team Ace *Team Bagel *Team Blazing Fire *Team Brazilian *Team Calico *Team Champions *Team Cookie *Team Cosmo *Team Dark Claw *Team Darkstone *Team Destructivals *Team Ditto *Team Dinamic *Team DragonFire *Team Dragonfury *Team Dynamite *Team E.B.I.L.'s *Team Envoy of the End *Team Fat *Team Fire Blaze *Team FirePowa *Team Giga Slash *Team Go-Getters *Team Hidan *Team Jinchuriki *Team Leaf Blade *Team Leaf Green *Team Lightning Paw *Team Meikyuu *Team Ninja *Team Ninja Fox *Team Nugget *Team PING POONG PANG & Eevee Gang *Team Platinum *Team PlazmaLazuli *Team PMU Explorers Alliance *Team PMU Helpers *Team Purple Pwners *Team Razorwind *Team Reginoal *Team Revolution *Team Rocket Pokes *Team Rolling Upper *Team Sacred Fire *Team Secret Avengers *Team Sega *Team Silver Wing *Team Sky Rocket *Team Sky Storm *Team Space-Time *Team Spacial Rend *Team Spark *Team Spirit *Team Starlightz *Team Storm Squad *Team Tacos and Enchiladas *Team ThunderBlast *Team Uberchu *Team Upperpunch *Team Yang *Temporal Guard *The Enraged Sky *The Chosen Ones *The Gale of Darkness *The Lugia Elite's *The Prodigy *The Shellshock Brigade *The Spacial Guards *The Timeslashers *The Western Wind *The Whirl Guardians *The Wish Maker *The White Mirokarosu *Thysplosion Gang *Time Traveler Extraordinaire *Together *Tokyo SOS *Typhlosion Gang *Torterra Avengers *Tyranitars U V W *Wabbit Squad *Wigglytuff's Guild X Y Z PMU 5/ Stone Age PMU Guilds and Onward These are the only ones known at the moment, and there were many more than this. Any information containing PMU 5 and Stone Age PMU guilds is greatly appreciated. *Awesomesaucetastic Club *Team Revolution (at this time it is unknown if this is the same guild as the one mentioned earlier in the PMU 6 section). *Team Shinigami Category:Guild Category:PMU History Category:PMU 6 Category:PMU 5 Category:Community